Out With the Old
by msyck
Summary: Ginny and Draco have been sneaking around keeping their relationship a secret. What happens when Ginny finds out she's Pregnant and has to break it off with Draco? What happens if he finds out a couple of years later? Will he accept their child? Will he still love Ginny or will Harry play daddy to Draco's Child?
1. News to Break

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own a single piece of the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

Ginny's POV

"Well, well, if it isn't the shining star of the Weasley family. The one and only Miss Ginny Weasley." Sneered Draco Malfoy to his follower of a best friend Blaise Zabini. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the most feared seventh year Slytherin student, and his not so feared Best friend.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I hissed with the force to kill a dragon. Malfoy moves closer to me taking his ice cold hand to grab mine and pull it to his lips and place a tender kiss on back of my hand. "You're hand is as cold as your heart, Malfoy." I spat venom laced in my voice. I see him smirk and I know, he loves when I say horrible things about him to keep our little secret.

"Blaise, how about you go find Marcus. Take him to my dorm, I've hidden some firewhiskey inside of my head boy chest. You know what to do, and don't bring Pansy. I can not take her whining today." Zabini nodded, looking from me to Draco. Poor guy, he follows Draco around all day listening to his every command. He quietly slips out of the door heading to the dungeon common room of the Slytherin boys soon as he was out of sight Draco snuck behind me, snaking his arms around my waist. "When's the last time we've been alone, Ginevra?" He whispered lightly against my right ear carefully licking the crease behind it, causing me to shutter with pleasure.

"Too fucking long ago." I reply knowing the use of such foul language sends him into a frenzy of desire. I shiver thinking of the last time we were alone together in the room of requirements, both with the common goal to love each other without getting caught. Draco knowing we are unlikely to be disturbed starts kissing down my neck, sucking hard on my collar bone. I'm sure tomorrow it will turn into a nice purpley red hickey. Shit, that will be hell to explain to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I'm unable to keep the tears from rolling down my cheek. He notices and abruptly stops what he's doing.

"Ginerva, what's wrong?" Draco quietly commands, concern evident in his voice. The tears keep streaming down my face I just can't control it, he looks into my eyes. His sliver eyes full of worry. "Ginerva, please tell me. I hate seeing you like this." I look at his face; The face of my secret lover since the beginning of this year. The child of my family's number one rival, and I realize the mistake in which we've made.

"Draco, I can't do this anymore, I just can't. You're graduating from Hogwarts in three months. I'll have a year left here, you'll be going into professional Quidditch. Our families hate each other, it's never going to work out for us." I ramble leaving out the true reason. He gasps lightly, shaking his head in disbelief. Shock and fear are evident on his face. I grab his face with both hands. Slowly bring his face down to mine and give him one last kiss on his chapped lips I love so much. "I love you Draco, sorry it has to be like this." I whisper against his lips, tears making their voyage down my face. "I have to get out of here." I turn on my heels leaving Draco alone.

"FUCK!" I hear him cry out. "I am going to need that firewhiskey." Pain evident in his voice. I hurry out into the hallway and up to Hermoine's head girl dorm, while he hurries to the dungeon now doubt to drown his pain in alcohol.

* * *

"'Mione" I call out while I creak open the door to find her stilling by the window reading the newest book by my brother Percy Weasley. I do believe it is called To Love Is To Be Lost At Sea. She looks up from her book to see my tear stricken face and gasps.

"Ginny, come here." She urged. I steady myself walking to the sofa throwing myself down beside her. "What happened?"

"It's bad 'Mione. My mum's going to kill me." I wailed as Harry and Ron walked though the door. I was too caught up in my own self pity to notice them come. I took a deep breath. "I-I'm p-pregnant." I cried. Sobs racked my body as I clung to Hermione, her hand rubbing gentle circles on my back in comfort.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY HOW COULD YOU?!" Ron exclaimed. I suddenly became aware of their presents in the room, regretting my last statement. All I could do was shake my head at Ron's forward statement.

"I've never slept with Harry." I stated my voice cracking just about a whisper. Ron was taken back. I seen Ron looking at Hermione as to question if she knew who had shacked up with his innocent little sister. Ron really under estimated me, I wasn't as innocent as he previously believed.

"Then who did you fucking sleep with Ginerva?!" He was fuming. He hasn't called me by my full name since I helped Fred and George plant a charmed pillow in his room. That told his dreams about Hermione to anyone who stepped foot in his dorm, and that was my first year. Fuck he was pissed.

"I can't tell you Ron, I CAN NOT FUCKING TELL YOU!" He stood there shocked, rage surging through my veins. I threw a pillow from the couch hitting Ron in the face. He was caught off guard and I took that as my opportunity to run out the door to the girls bath room and cry with no other than Moaning Mrytle.


	2. Answer Me!

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter nor his friends_****.**

* * *

**_Ginny's POV_**

* * *

"Ginny?" I heard from the doorway of the girls bathroom. I could tell by the voice that it was indeed Hermione Granger, my brother's girlfriend coming to look for me.

"I'm over here 'Mione." I called from the corner as I was unwrapping myself from the fetal position. I had finally gathered enough strength to stop sobbing. She glided herself over to me, lowering herself gracefully down onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me close.

"Care to explain how all this happened, Ginny?" She lightly questioned. Hermione had the right to know in fact, I was going to ask her to be the Godmother. She waited patiently, she knew I would tell her as soon as I collected my thoughts.

"I love him Hermione, I've never loved anyone more than I've loved him." My voice barely cracking above a whisper. I knew she wanted me to continue, but I just can't tell her. She looked up at me, understanding in her eyes.

"Who?" I stared up at her one last time before I begin to mutter the name that can make me go beyond crazy.

"Draco Malfoy." I broke down into a sob as I watched her face turn as white as the sink I was currently sitting near. She gasped loudly.

"How long?" She stated as she stared at the wall. "How long have you been with him?" I stayed quiet even though I knew she deserved an answer. "Answer me!" She was livid, why shouldn't she be? The boy who had made her and her friends life at Hogwarts miserable, was the exact same boy who I had brought to tears earlier today.

"Since September." I shuttered in fear, I was scared of what she would say. All I could hear was her sighing.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked curiously. I shook my head carefully. "Have you talked to him at all?" She questioned in a disappointed tone. I sighed with of nod of my head to answer her question.

I waited a few seconds before answering, taking in a deep breath I continued. "I told him I can't do it anymore. I told him every reason, but the truth. I was afraid he would try to make me get rid of our baby." I let out another sob. "I won't get rid of my baby!" She nodded understandably taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "I guess I should tell Ron and Harry, now."

Shaking her head in disagreement, she let out an unstable breath. "Ron stormed off to his dorm, no doubt I should go find him. Let me tell him, he will be more understanding." I gave her a look of worry. "I'll make him swear to secrecy, you need to tell Harry. He was still in my room when I left." She paused, only to continue seconds later. "Ginny, you should probably wait to tell your mum in person."

I nodded. "Hermione please don't hate me for this." I have no clue why but for some reason Hermione lips turned up into a smile.

"I could never hate you, Ginny." She laughed. Leave it to Hermione to laugh, in attempt to lighten the conversation. It reminded me of the time when I had came to her dorm after I had been drinking firewhiskey at a Ravenclaw party. Hermione laughed while I told her about how I felt like I was dying. In reality I was just getting the hangover of a life time and Hermione was quite aware of that fact. 

* * *

I walked up the winding stairs that lead to the Gryffindor head girl suite, I could only think about one person the one and only Draco Malfoy. I feel as if I betrayed him, I left out the biggest life changing detail he could be approached with at Hogwarts. I had too though! He would only tell me I needed to get rid of the baby because our families wouldn't approved; right? My thoughts were interrupted as I walked through the door to Hermione's dorm once more today. Harry was positioned on the couch staring out the window. The emotion of sadness dancing on his features. I carefully placed myself beside him on the couch, letting the silence comfort me.

"How pregnant are you?" He asked breaking the long silence between us. Taking in a deep breath I prepared for his rage when I answered.

"Almost three months." He looked at me questioningly so I continued. "I kept putting off taking a test. When I finally took it this morning, two months after I should have the result was what I had feared it would be." I exhaled.

He looked at my face for the first time since I had uttered the two hardest words of my life. A mix of sadness, betrayal, and compassion all laced in his face. "Just one more question and I won't bug you about this anymore." I nodded as to urge him to ask. He sighed and continued. "It's Malfoy's, isn't it?"

As shock enter my body, he wrapped me in his arms. "Yes." It was all I could manage.

He just nodded, moving his head to whisper in my ear. "I saw you talking to him earlier, but don't worry. I won't say anything." He breathed, pulling me to my feet. He lead me to my dorm. "You should rest, you've had a hard day." With that he left, disappointment clear in his departure.


	3. Rubbing Salt in a Wound Causes More Pain

Disclaimer: Harry and his friends belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: **_Last day of the Hogwarts school year._**

_**Ginny's POV**_

The last three months of my sixth year at Hogwarts have been miserable. I've been trying to conceal that I am in fact six months pregnant. That was the easier part, I have always been on the small side so my robes easily covered the medium sized baby bump that had appeared. The hardest part was not running back to Draco and telling him everything.

"Ginerva." I heard someone call as I was walking out of the Great Hall. It was Professor Dumbledore I realized, turning on my heels to face him. "The medwitch informed me of your situation." He stated as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. My eyes went wide, I'm gonna get kicked out of Hogwarts. "Will you be returning to Hogwarts after the break?" He asked quietly.

Wait he just asked if I was coming back. So is he gonna let me stay? "If I am allowed to come back, yes I will." I answered sheepishly.

"Of course, my dear. Gryffindor needs only the best student to be head girl. You Ginny are the perfect prefect for the job," He laughed when he notice the excitement radiating from my smile, "I'm sure your child will be in great hands in your mother's care," He suggested.

Worry flooded my body, I have to finally tell my family tonight. I can't tell them it's Draco's, we were warned before entering Hogwarts that associating with a Malfoy was off limits! I'm sure I'd get banished from The Burrow. I ran out of the hallway in front of the Great Hall, willing my feet to carry me to my dorm to collect my things. I gathered my belongings, saying goodbye to my friends, and then setting off to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

I find them sitting in their usual train compartment. I open the door and throw myself down lazily beside Harry. "Hey," I greeted them all at once.

"Hey Ginny," Ron stated with a look of empathy, "Are you telling mum tonight?" At first Ron had been furious with the idea of me being pregnant, but he had grown to enjoy the idea of a niece or nephew. All due to the fact of Hermione refusing to have anything to do with him till he came around to the idea. Though, I know it's only a matter of time before I get his true reaction.

I sighed, "Yes."He nodded, I'm happy knowing that mum wouldn't kill me with Harry and Hermione as witnesses. "I can't tell her who though." With my statement Ron's hands balled up into fists, anger clear on his face. Oh shit, I'm going to have to listen to this.

"I can't believe you let that fucking son of a bitch knock you up Ginny! WHY HIM? He probably thought of you as his very own personal whore! A WHORE GINNY! My little sister had to be the only girl in Hogwarts history to get knocked up! It's a disgrace to the Weasley family, but to get pregnant by a Malfoy is unacceptable! Why couldn't you just have sex with Harry?" I looked at Harry, his eyes widened at Ron's blunt questioning. "Even Neville would have been a better fucking choice! I mean ANYONE IS BETTER THAN MALFOY!" He spat, shaking violently from anger. I just started to tune him out, I'm sure it was all the same nonsense repeated anyway.

After Ron had his fill of yelling and telling me how disgusting it was to think, I let Draco Malfoy knock me up. It was hard to take every mean insult he aimed towards me.  
"Ron, are you done with the insults?" I heard Hermione ask, venom dripping from her voice. I'm sure Ron was going to get an earful later. She looked towards me silently apologizing for my brother's rude comments.

Ron looked at Hermione with a look of terror etched on his features. I had never seen my brother look so fearful, I don't know what 'Mione has done to make him behave her so well.  
"Uhmmm... Y-Yes," He stuttered. I guess he was praying he said the correct answer to keep from pissing off his girl friend any further.

"Good!" She huffed grabbing his hand to lead him out the door into another compartment.  
She gently closed the door behind her. I watch her lead Ron down the isle. I waited until they were out of sight to let my tears stream down my face.

I was aware of Harry pulling me into our signature hug. I let his arms surround me as I cried into his chest. He let me cry as he held me tight. He had became my rock over the last three months, and I was determined not to change that.

"Harry?" I mumbled looking up from his chest, if only to focus on his winter green eyes. He stared back into my eyes, as to ask me to continue, but he opened his mouth instead beginning to speak.

"Ginny, I'm not going to leave you, I'm never going to leave you. I'm going to be in your baby's life. I know I'm not the father, but I can not let this baby grow up fatherless like I did. Ginny, please let me be in the baby's life," Harry pleaded a tear streaming down his cream colored cheek.  
He looked into my eyes again desperation clearly written on every inch of his body. My heart ached at the openness Harry was showing to me at this very moment.

"I want you to be the Godfather," I whispered hoping that was the response he wanted so badly to hear.  
Secretly, I knew that wasn't his most forward motive for the monologue he had just given. He sighed, taking in a long slow breath only to release it fast with force.

"I'd like that, but that wasn't my point. I would marry you Ginny, I would support you and the baby. You could stay home and care for the little one as it grew up. They baby would grow up with a father, I'd even sign adoption papers! Ginny, I would do all of that for you. I'd tell your mother that the baby is mine, I would endure the wrath of Molly Weasley. I'd convince her, Ginny," He begged. His eyes landed on my very carefully concealed baby bump. My mouth opening in shock.

"Harry, that's an amazing offer. I just can't do that to you, I can't let you take on the burden of raising another man's baby," I replied as I began to cry again; damn hormones.

"Ginny, it wouldn't be a burden to me. Why can't you just let me do this for you?" His eyes trying to win the battle, to get me to surrender and say yes.

Looking into his eyes, preparing to admit the true reason I couldn't marry him.  
I told him right as the train pulled on to platform nine and three quarters, "I still love him, I couldn't properly love you for loving him. I'll always love him," I told him with complete honesty, as I walked out of the compartment to prepare to go looking for my parents.

Harry followed suit pulling down our chests. I tried to grab mine from him, but Harry being the gentleman he is wouldn't allow it.

"GINNY! HARRY!" I heard my mother squeal with excitement.  
She ran forward pulling us into a group hug. She stopped suddenly and I immediately knew she felt the baby bump.

Pulling away to look at my face, while her face laced with confusion. "What was that?" She spoke wearily.

"Mum, I think we should talk about this in the car," I reluctantly told her. She nodded as I saw my father walking towards us with Ron and Hermione in tow.  
We all walked to the car in silence, I was being to fear breaking the news to my parents. I couldn't help but think maybe I should have taken Harry up on his offer.

We had been in the car for a while before my mom began to speak, "Care to explain?"  
Fear coursing through my body; I nodded, taking in a deep breath, while Harry and Hermione grabbed my hand I whispered, "I'm pregnant." I heard my mum gasp as I saw my father tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"Is Harry the father?" She asked with anger in her voice. All I could do was shake my head. "Then who is the father?" She looked as if she was ready to kill.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered while lying. I've never been much of a liar. I would occasional tell a white lie every now and then, but never anything this serious.

"Ginny, I am very disappointed in you." My father final spoke. I bowed my head in remorse while trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face. My mum nodded in agreement. We finished the rest of the trip in an uncomfortable silence.

When the car finally came to a stop, we all piled out of the car one by one. It was then my mom grabbed my hand pulling me into another hug.  
When we broke apart a smile was upon her face, "I still love you," her face beaming, "I've always wanted a grandchild, I just wasn't excepting you to give me the first one."

* * *

**_*Later that night at The Burrow.*_**

**_Harry's POV_**

"I guess I'm going to retire for the night." Ginny yawned. She stretched her arms slowly above her head, only to drop them fast to her side in her own adorable way. She carefully made her way towards the stairs, climbing them one by one. I watched as Molly Weasley rose and followed her daughter up the stairs, I'm sure she was going to try and milk her for information. As she made her way up the stairs behind her beautiful daughter, I realized the only company I had left was Ron and Hermione. I looked towards the couch to see Hermione sitting comfortably on Ron's lap. Ron unconsciously toying with the hem of Hermione's shirt, while she was humming a tune of a popular muggle song. I couldn't help but think that this could me and Ginny, if only she'd give me the chance. I could love her more than Draco, I could love her better. It wouldn't have to be a Secret, her family would approve.

"So what did you and Ginny talk about after we left?" Ron asked curiously. I could feel my face cringe at the thought of her rejection on the train. "That bad?" Ron added, Hermione twisting to slap him in the face.

"RON! THAT WAS SO RUDE!" She scolded. He started rubbing the side of his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly. "I was only asking 'Mione! He's been all down in the dumps since we got off the train." Ron was right, I have been the cloud of glumness today.  
She could have just rejected me, she didn't have to explain it was only because she still loved him. Though that gave me a sliver of hope, that one day I could win her heart over.

"I asked her to marry me." I sighed, I heard Ron gasp. "I told her I'd raise her baby I'd tell people it was mine." I could almost feel my sadness seep into the room.

Hermione looked just as stunned as Ron at my bold statement. There was a pregnant pause before either could muster up the courage to ask me what her response was. It was Ron that broke the silence. "What was her reply?" It breaks my heart to think about her words, so sharp it felt as if she stuck a dagger into my heart and turned it slowly.

"She told me she still loved him, that shed always love him. She mentioned that she didn't want to burden me with raising a child that was not my own." I replied looking down trying to keep from crying. "I need to be alone." I whispered as I rose from the love seat, heading to the room I was staying in for the summer. Though I know it was rude to be leaving two extremely shocked friends without proper a explanation, it would just have to wait till another day. Rubbing salt in a fresh wound always cause more pain, and more pain was not a welcomed feeling tonight.


	4. Bloody Hell Harry!

Disclaimer: I only own Arleigh Weasley. Harry and his friends sadly are not mine.  
A/N: Five years later.  
Ginny's POV

* * *

"Mummy?" I heard as I felt a heavy weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to see my five year old daughter siting on my chest. Looking into her sliver eyes breaks my heart every time, a constant reminder that at one time I loved with all of my heart.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, stroking her strawberry blonde hair. It was a perfect mixture between my fiery red hair, and Draco's snow white hair. It was truly beautiful.

"Mum! I'm not a baby anymore." She huffed. I let out a sigh my girl's growing up, I can remember the day she was born as if it was yesterday.

It_ was the sixth day of August, summer was still in full swing. Mom was sending me along with Harry, who appointed himself as my body guard during my whole pregnancy to Diagon Alley. We were send to get the proper supplies for my last year at Hogwarts; I needed a special head girl robe. We had just took the floo to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, it was as we were walking inside that I felt a warm liquid flowing down my leg. I let out a blood curdling scream as the pain surrounded my body, catching Harry's attention he quickly apparated us to the Wizard Hospital in London. While they wheeled me back into the pregnancy ward, Harry hurrying to send an owl to my family before they closed the door. When he reached the door I heard a Medwitch asking him if he was related to me in anyway. Harry being the honest person he was told her the truth. _

_"No, I am not." He sighed the Medwitch nodded. _

_"I am afraid we only can let the family come into the delivery room." She replied, shaking her head and began to close the door. _

_"Listen, that baby has no father. I'll be damned if I am not allowed to act in his part! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She nodded in fear of further upsetting Harry, she moved and let him continue into the room. Harry was the only one in the room at the time I gave birth to a healthy seven pound and three ounce girl. Even to be a month early she was surprisingly healthy as a horse. Harry was holding her when the Medwitch walked in, asking if I had come up with a name for my baby. I looked at Harry as I had named him the Godfather, he looked down at my beautiful baby. "What about Arleigh Jane?" I nodded in agreement as the Medwitch scribbled down the name to a new birth certificate. _

_"Are you listing a father on the birth certificate?" she asked cautiously. I shook my head to answer her question. She was probably wondering why Harry was there, but maybe she should mind her own damn business. "As you wish." With that she exited the room right as my parents and brothers started filling in and swarming the bed. _

I was snapped out of my memory by two little arms wrapping, around the back of my neck to hug me closer. "Sorry Arleigh what did you need?" I looked at my beautiful daughter tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" I sat up and pulled her closer.

She sniffled, wiping her nose on my shirt. "I had a bad dream, mummy." She whimpered. I started humming and rubbing her back in comfort.

"What did you dream about, sweetheart?" I murmured softly to her.

"Uncle Harry, h-he got hurt." I looked down at her to see a tear slide down her cheek. "He fell off his broom, a man pushed him off. Mummy I'm scared." She was crying softly and it just broke my heart.

"Awee, I'm sorry Arleigh. Harry's okay, we are going to watch him and Uncle Ronnie play quidditch later. You can see for yourself, he's just fine." I tried to comfort her but I don't think she was buying it. She started crying harder making my heart heavy. She's done this ever since we went to Harry and Ron's last quidditch game, one of the players fell of their broom. She's been having nightmares ever since, I refused to take her to another game. Though Ron hadn't respected my wishes, and got us tickets to watch their team in the All England Quidditch Cup. He got us the VIP meet and greet tickets so that way we could see them before and after the game in the locker room.

"Promise mummy?" She whispered not bothering to look up, her eyes locked on the fresh tear spot she had left on my shirt. She looked so upset, I hate seeing my daughter so sad. What kind of parent does?

"I promise, would it make you feel better to see Harry?" I asked trying to come up with a way to ease her daughters worry. I felt her nod lightly against my shoulder. "Alright then, let's go." Only for my daughter would I go to see Harry Potter in an old night gown at four in the morning. I grabbed her hand leading her to the fireplace. I grabbed a hand full of floo powder, holding her hand tightly I threw down the floo powder. "HARRY POTTER'S!" I screamed, hoping I wasn't waking the rest of The Burrow. We were engulfed by green flames and transported with a thud into Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fire place. They had all three went in and bought a mansion near their home quidditch field.

Arleigh let go of my hand running up the stairs to Harry's room. I slowly followed her, watching her sling open his bed room door and leaping onto Harry's king sized bed. "UNCLE HARRY!" She squealed. I sat gently on the edge of the bed, turning my body to lay down. It wasn't unusual for me to stay at Harry's, though it was never a intimate thing. Anytime Arleigh had a bad day she would refuse to sleep unless she was with her Uncle Harry. Eventually he bought a king sized bed and made sure Arleigh had extra clothes at his house.

"WHAT THE-" I slapped my hand over Harry's mouth. He grabbed my hand, pulling it away from his mouth sheepishly. He turned his head to me and mouthing an apology, he should be sorry he was the very one that taught my daughter her first swear word. Which she still insist on using any chance she gets.

"Where you gonna say that word that mummy get really mad over again, Uncle Harry?" She giggled.

"I don't know what word you are talking about Arleigh." He stated trying to act all innocent. That bastard, he's trying to get her to repeat the word he taught her while baby sitting with Ron and 'Mione.

"You know the word that makes mummy mad." She huffed, she was clearly getting upset with his lack of knowledge of the word. I watched him shake his head. "You know the word fuck!" She exclaimed. Harry burst out laughing which sent Arleigh on a swearing spree. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry was rolling with laughter.

"Harry Potter! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled hopping over Arleigh to pounce on him. We rolled around for a couple of minutes play wrestling while Arleigh cheered loudly for her Uncle Harry in the background. Traitor! He finally pinned me to the bed and had my hands above my head. I looked into his eyes and seen an emotion I hadn't seen since the last night I let Draco Malfoy have his wicked ways with my body. He lowered his head, his lips parted and that's when the door was slung open by none other than my youngest brother Ron.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! What's going on in here." Ron huffed clearly pissed that his beauty sleep was interrupted. In all honesty he was probably trying to convince Hermione to wake up so he could get a good fuck in before the biggest quidditch game of the year. His eyes focused on Arleigh, confusion clear on his features. He looked to his left seeing that Harry had me pinned to the bed. "Harry! What are you doing to MY SISTER!" He exclaimed making sure to scream the last part.

Harry hopped off the bed and slinging his hands in the air. "It's not what it looks like Ron!" He explained.

"UNCLE RONNIE!" Arleigh screamed as she hopped off the bed, running and jumping into Ron's arms. She loves her uncle almost as much as she loves Harry. Sometimes I think she even loves Harry more than she loves my mum. Though she prefers to call her Nan Nan Molly.

"Hey Arleigh! Aunt Hermione's been missing you, want to go see her?" He murmured to my very hyper five year old. "I think we need to leave mummy and Uncle Harry to carry on their activities undisturbed." He glared at Harry, slamming the door as he walked out. Ron and Hermione had gotten married a week before Christmas a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. She was expecting their first child in a little over seven months.

"I'm sorry Gin, I don't know what came over me." Harry whispered Sheepishly. He stepped up and sit back on the bed. He turned his face to mine. I moved so I was sitting right in front of him and placing my forehead against his.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one who had to act like a freaking tiger pouncing on it prey." I replied. He started leaning forward his lips inching closer to mine, thinking quickly I grabbed his hand crawling back to lay on my side of his bed. He took his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. It reminded me of the way Draco use to kiss my hand. I'll never understand why I keep comparing the two.

Harry followed suit and gently fell back into his normal sleeping position. "So why did you make a visit at-" he glances at his alarm clock siting on his night stand. "4:32 in the morning? Not that I'm mad or anything; just curious." I watched him as he stared at the ceiling fan watching it rotate clockwise.

"Arleigh had a dream that you fell off your broom, she didn't believe me when I assured her you were perfectly fine." I rambled. I heard him yawn then let out a long sigh. "She really loves you. I think she thinks you are her dad sometimes." He laughed at that statement, turning to face me and snuggling closer into his pillow to get comfortable.

"Well, her first word was dada. I had never been happier when she looked at me and called me dada." Harry giggled like a catholic school girl. "I love her, I really do." He stared at me, it was comforting to know her loved her like she loved him. I can't help but wonder if this is how Draco would feel about our daughter. I let out a sigh checking the clock, time was ticking away and I know he needs his rest for tomorrow.

"Harry?" I spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" He answered cracking a smile.

"Go to bed you need your rest! You have a big quidditch game tomorrow." I muttered.

"As you wish mother." He nodded, being extremely facetious. Raising his hand to my cheek for just a moment as to pull me in closer; only to release me. I could have swore I heard him mutter something along the lines of I love you. I shook my head knowing I was probably imagining it. Dropping his hand to my waist and pulling me into his side. We drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Confirming My Theory

Disclaimer: As you already know I only own Arleigh.

Ginny's POV

I woke up to England's morning light streaming on my face, the blinds on the only window were pulled back allowing me access to watch the sun rise. I slowly sit up taking in my surroundings, it was only then I remembered I was at Harry's. I let my eyes wonder looking around the room to find that Harry was no where to be found. I heard the door open quickly turning my head to find him leaning against the door frame, he was shirtless holding a cup of coffee. I couldn't help but notice the coat of sweat glimmering on his sculpted chest, he looks irresistible. His body is clearly getting to me, though I can't help but wonder if Draco would still have that Quidditch body I loved so much. I really shouldn't compare the two.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." He commented saving me from my own thoughts.  
"I made Arleigh some breakfast and she's now very content watching some muggle cartoon." He added rolling his eyes. He once told me after living with his aunt and uncle for so many horrible years, he has developed an odd distaste from anything Muggle. I was watching him carefully as he sat beside me on the bed.

"So, about last night." I started before he silenced my by placing his lips on mine. That was the last thing I expected him to do. I was frozen, I wasn't kissing him back, up I wasn't trying to pull away either. My heart and brain were at war with one another. My heart telling me I shouldn't give in to him. That I only have room to love Draco as silly as it sounds, my brain telling me I deserve to let Harry love me. Letting my mind get the best of me I started to kiss Harry back, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. It was too soon when Harry pulled back to take a breath.

"What about last night?" He muttered against my lips, kissing me once more.

"Uhmm, don't worry about it." I breathed grabbing his face in both of my hands to bring his lips closer once more. "You better go get ready for your quidditch game, I'll get Arleigh and we'll head back to the burrow." I told him reluctantly while I was getting out of the bed.

He stood up coming behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "You don't have to leave, you can stay with me... forever." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my body.

"I'm have to go home Harry. My mum is probably already upset since she didn't get to see Arleigh as soon as she woke up." I explained using the lamest excuse I had, I just didn't know how to respond to his offer. I love Harry, I really do. Though I'm not quite sure I can just forget what happened with Draco, I still love him after these years. I just need to sort things out, Harry doesn't deserve a halfhearted love. I unwrapped myself form his body, gracefully walking down the stairs to collect my daughter. "Arleigh!" I called as I stepped into the spacious living room. "We must go dear, I have to get you ready for the quidditch game today." I added, walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Okay." She sighed, following me to the fireplace. We each grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepping into the fireplace.

"THE BURROW!" We shouted together as the green flames engulfed us, whisking us to my parents house. Within moments we were standing in the fireplace of my parents home. As I set foot out of the fire place I could faintly hear my mum putting away dishes in the kitchen. "Hey Arleigh." I stated grabbing her hand. "Why don't you go get yourself ready for the Quidditch game while I talk to Nan Nan Molly." I finished, earning a nod from my daughter. She skipped her way upstairs as I walked into the kitchen to see my mum. "Hey mum." I acknowledged her. She was putting dishes away, slowly reaching into the sink to place them onto the cupboard one by one. I'll never under why she does this the muggle way.

"Morning sweetheart, where did you go last night?" She asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. My mum has always wanted me to go out with Harry. She's constantly pushed us together since my first year at Hogwarts, though until today we have never acted as more than friends. Even when Harry said he'd marry me and raise my baby, I seen him in a friend only way.

"Harry's." I answered shortly, I let the her mind wonder and grasp that I indeed stayed at Harry's before I continued. "Arleigh had a bad dream about him and got scared, so I took her to see him last night so she could see he was alright." I sighed.

"So how was it?" She questioned with a smirk on her face. I looked up at her questioningly, what was she talking about? "Oh don't give me that look. Ron called this morning he said he caught you two in a very compromising position." She stated raising her right eyebrow for dramatic effect.

"It wasn't like that mum! He kissed me that's all I swear." I pleaded while I could feel a light blush creeping onto my face.

"Alright, if you say so dear." She muttered with a smirk she turned as she continued to put away the dishes. I guess I should head upstairs and get ready.

Draco's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock rattling as it blared with full force. Stretching my arms I welcomed the familiar soreness that comes with professionally playing quidditch. It wasn't always my plan to play quidditch professional, but it is my passion. Winning this quidditch game today could land me a higher salary, and a chance to become captain. It was all I could think about being captain of a professional quidditch team, the money wasn't important inherited my fathers money and manor when he died last year. Though being captain was one of the two goals I've ever made in my life. The other of course was to be with Ginny Weasley, and I screwed that up somehow.

Getting myself out of the bed to get dressed is a difficult task, all I want to do is stay in my bed and sleep some more. I get up anyway knowing today is a chance I could farther my career. I got into the shower, the warm water beating down on my sore muscles was welcomed gratefully. I stood under the water longer than I should have just enjoying the warm feeling. I continued my normal routine, putting on my uniform and apparating to the locker room. Like any other game there was a few people with enough money to get a pass to spend pre game in the locker room, ignoring the fans and family members of the players I went looking for the locker with my name above it. Walking over to my locker I noticed a little girl standing in front of it, her blondish hair was covered with a light coating of red. It was the most beautiful hair I've ever seen, her tiny arms reaching to touch my broom. "Hello there." I finally call out her attention as she turns hearing my voice.

"Uhmmm, hello. I was only going to touch it." She promised. I looked into her eyes they were a shocking shade of sliver. She was truly the most beautiful child I've ever seen. I was shocked by her looks and her grace.

"Arleigh! What has your mother told you about talking to strangers!" Scolded a familiar voice I knew as none other than Harry Potter. He started to walk over to her, he grabbed her hand trying to pull her to his locker which thanks to the way the locker room was set up was directly beside mine.

"Uncle Harry, I don't think mom would be mad. He's really nice he let me touch his locker, he wasn't even mad!" She pleaded. So I thought it was Harry's daughter, but I guess not. It was only then that Ron walked in with a pregnant Hermione Granger on his arm, I should've known she was their kid. That red tint in her hair must be the Weasley showing. "Uncle Ron! Aunt 'Mione!" She squealed. Now I'm really confused.

"Sorry, I'm so late. You know how mom is, she must know every detail of last night night." A velvet voice laughed out. I whipped my head around to see Ginerva Weasley, five years has treated her great. She left her Hogwarts thin frame body for a curvy yet still slender frame. She was beautiful and no one could deny it. This child was just as beautiful, if not more beautiful then Ginny. It has to be her child.

"Wait who's child is she?" I had to ask. Ginny sighed beautifully.

"She's mine." She stated confirming my theory. "She yours too, Draco." She added.

"Fuck." I muttered before everything went black.


	6. Some Day, But Not Today

Disclaimer: Same as always. I only own Arleigh.

A/n: What a horrible way to end the last chapter my dearest apologies. I had to do it! But hey Draco knows now and that's all that matters right?

Ginny's POV

I watched helplessly as Draco's body hit the floor everything was happening so fast, I wasn't aware I was crying until my baby girl grab my hand. "Mummy, don't cry. He's moving Mummy. Look!" Arleigh tried to calm me. She moved her little body closer to his, only to sit on the ground beside him and watch his chest rise and fall slowly with each breath. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice when Harry slipped out of the room, he returned with a medwitch from the Quidditch infirmary.

"Okay, I'm going to have to move him to the infirmary, please everyone step away." The medwitch announced as she levitated him down the corridor. Waiting in the small waiting room outside of the one bed infirmary I couldn't help but pace back and forth. Arleigh was sitting on Hermione's lap, while Ron was quietly whispering to Harry in the corner. They would occasionally sneak glances at me as to see if I had created a hole with my pacing. I heard the door slowly creak open and the medwitch emerged. "We are having a hard time locating a family member of Mr. Malfoy's. He has no wife. His parents are listed as deceased, and our company policy states before we can do any examination a family member must be present. Do you have any idea of any cousins, aunts or uncles we could try to reach?"

"Good luck with that his whole bloody family was death eaters. They are all now rotting away in fucking Azkaban!" Ron rudely screeched.

"RON!" Hermione scolded.

"I only know of one blood relative." I added looking to my daughter.

"That's excellent! Give me their name and number and I'll get in contact with them." The medwitch spoke hopefully.

"Well it's his daughter, and there's a problem with that." I sighed. "She's five."

"Well, as long as we can get the mother's approval to let his child sit in the room during the examination we will be fine, but seriously Miss I need the contact information so we can make sure he's okay." She rushed her words as worry filled her voice.

"You have my permission, she's my daughter and she's sitting right there." I told her pointing to Arleigh as I watched her get off of Hermione's lap and grab the hand of the Medwitch. She led her into the room and closed the door. I felt arms wrap around me comfortingly, but it wasn't the arms I've been craving for years. We stood like this for a while just waiting, he was trying his best to comfort me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry breathed into my ear. "I know you still love him." He stated out of no where. I was about to respond when the Medwitch opened the door.

"Is there someone named Ginerva here?" She asked politely. I nodded and walked into the tiny room. The sight I seen when I walked into took me by surprise, Arleigh was sitting on the bed next to Draco. He was sitting up and they were sharing a laugh. It was kind of heartwarming. "He asked for you." She informed as she walked off into her office to fill out paper work I assume.

"Sooo." I started, but then Arleigh looked up from Draco with a huge smile on her face.

She was grinning from ear to ear. "Mummy! This man is funny! He said we are rewated! You know like me and uncle Harry are rewated! Is that true mum?" She questioned excitedly.

"Yep, but he's your dad, Harry is your uncle." I corrected her, the last thing I needed was for her to go around calling Draco Uncle Draco, or Harry dada again. "Hey Arleigh, why don't you go check on Uncle Harry?" I prompted her.

"Okay!" She squealed. She turned to Draco before leaving, "You'll love Uncle Harry! I do, Mummy does, and even Nan Nan Molly loves him!" She told him before leaving. I closed the door behind her and sit down in a small seat by the bed.

"The innocence of a child." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." I laughed in agreement. "What did the Medwitch say?" I questioned.

"Oh, she just said I passed out from stress. She told me it was probably the pressure of the game today, which I'm not allowed to play in now." He pouted "I think it might have something to do with finding out I have a five year old daughter though." He sighed.

Guilt surged through my body, I never meant to hurt him. "Draco, I'm sorry. When I got pregnant sixth year I didn't know what to do, I was just sixteen years old. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew if I told you, you'd feel responsible and tell your father. I didn't want you to be disowned, our families hated each other I didn't know what to do." I told him while tears streamed down my face. "I loved you so much, I couldn't let that happen." I whispered.

"Didn't want me to feel responsible, what the fuck Ginny! How could I not feel responsible! If it wasn't for me constantly shagging you my seventh year you wouldn't have even fucking been pregnant! I wish I wouldn't have never gotten you pregnant, at least then you wouldn't be in this bloody mess!" He yelled.

"Do not ever fucking say that Draco! Our daughter was the best thing that's ever fucking happened to me YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I screamed praying for my daughter's sake the silencing charm Harry placed on the room last year when Ron got hurt in a quidditch match was still working. Tears were rolling down my face, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe, I could only cry.

"Ginerva." He breathed. "I didn't mean it like that, I love her!" He pleaded. "I just met her and I already love her. I would never wish you didn't have her, I was just angry. I'm sorry." He rambled. "Can-can I see her again, please. Please don't take her away from me again, she's the only family I have now." I've never seen Draco weak, but anyone could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"I won't take her from you. I couldn't do that to you again." I sighed. I stood up slowly and I began to walk to the door when he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked, toying with my right hand.

"I'm going to get our daughter so you can get to know her better, because she's the best child ever Draco and you deserve to know her. Then I'm going to go talk to Mum..." I told him honestly. "And Harry." I added so low, hoping he didn't hear the last part. I walked into the waiting from to find my mum quietly talking to Hermione. I could feel my face paling as I seen my mum. "Mum when did you get here?" Hoping she hadn't overheard my conversation with Draco.

She sighed. "About twenty minutes ago. You know I never miss my baby's quidditch games, but I couldn't find him in the locker room and Mr. Zabini said he was here." She explained looking confused.

"Where's Harry, Ron, and Arleigh?" I asked. Though I happened to look down the corridor and see them approaching us. "Never mind I see them, but mum we need to talk." I started.

"No need I heard the whole thing." My mum raised her hand in protest to stop the beginning of my epic I was about to give her. "I arrived just in time to hear the yelling, I've always known though since the day she was born she's a Malfoy made over."

"Mummy!" I heard my sweet angels voice as she ran to me grabbing my leg and hugging it close. "Guess what!"

"What!" I tried to sound as chipper as possible.

"Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron got the game moved!" She squealed. "I get to watch him play after all!" I assumed by him she meant Draco. My daughter was so happy, Harry and Ron might not like Draco but they would do anything to make Arleigh happy.

"How did you do it?" I asked flabbergasted, a professional quidditch game hadn't been moved in eleven years.

"I told then I didn't feel comfortable playing against a team who's seeker had to sit out, the officials almost didn't buy that story. It took Arleigh saying it wouldn't be fair to her daddy if they had the game today, Gin you should have seen the officials faces when she told them Draco is her father." Harry explained, he grinned down at Arleigh who was nodding her head in agreement against my leg.

"Hey Arleigh, Draco wants to know if you would like to talk to him." I told her while I watched her face light up. I pointed to the door of the infirmary. "He's in there." She skipped into his room happy as could be. I let Harry wrap me back into a warm embrace, staying there for a moment before pulling my head from his chest. I looked into his eyes. "You are a good man Harry Potter." I warned him. "Too Good." He laughed at my added statement.

"I have to go get my stuff, I'll meet you back at Molly's." Harry informed me as he let go of me to go to the locker room.

"You know one day you'll have to pick." My mum sighed as she came to stand beside me, she put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. I don't want to pick. I know one day I'll have to pick some one will be happy, but the other one will be hurt.


	7. What Is Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character's except Arleigh.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with everything and I feel terrible! I'll try to do better, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter with as many problems as it caused me. I rewrote parts of it multiple times and I'm still not sure I'm completely happy with it. Though everything said in this chapter will eventually be needed to help the story later, sorry it's such a short one. I hope everyone had a wonderful valentines day! Happy Monday! :)

* * *

Ginny's POV

It's been three months, three months since my semi normal life was turned upside down. I've never thought about how hard it would be to have to share my daughter, for five years I had her all to myself. I never had to worry about Draco wanting to take Arleigh to the London zoo for the weekend, or pick her up on a Wednesday to go watch the newest children's movie. I never dreamed it would be physically painful to be away from my daughter, it wasn't that Draco didn't offer to let me accompany them where ever they went. I just couldn't make myself go after all the time I took from him, how could I go and take away from their bonding time. If there is one thing I know with out a shadow of a doubt it is that Arleigh loves Draco, which makes me feel like I'm worthless. I should have never kept him out of her life for five years.

"Here." My mum harped firmly walking into the kitchen to take the empty seat beside me. She slid a glass my way. "Firewhiskey, it always helps me." My mum admitted bringing me out of my thoughts. Grabbing the glass, I emptied the contents into my mouth. I welcomed the burn of the alcohol, I haven't had a drink in almost six years. It was what I needed. I stared at my mom for a good thirty seconds, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "I never knew you were much of a drinker mum."

"I'm not." She sighed. "Sometimes shit happens, if you raised seven kids you'd understand why I needed firewhiskey for all these years." This is a shock for me, my mother doesn't generally swear. I never knew she was a loyal companion to a bottle of firewhiskey either. I guess it's true what they say 'you learn new things everyday'.

"What am I going to do?" Whispering so low I wasn't sure she even heard me.

My mum looked at me bemusedly, "Tell him."

"Tell who what mum?" I give her a questioning glance.

"Ginny, even Harry knows you still love Draco." She sighed, giving me an exasperated look, pushed herself up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. All I can do is put my head in my hands and lean onto my elbows thinking about how much I've messed up over the past six years. My daughter is a blessing and I love her dearly, but how could I have messed up so bad by raising her for five years with out a father. I couldn't help but think 'and the worst mother award goes to... Miss Ginny Weasley.'

* * *

Draco's POV

"What about this one dad, is it pretty enough to hang on the wall?" My five year old daughter asks me while holding up a piece of parchment covered in bright multicoloured squiggles.

"It's beautiful." I know what a lie, but seeing her beam at me with an accomplished look in her eye I couldn't help it. I missed five years of her life not by choice of course, but I couldn't let her know I didn't see anything special about her drawing. If I told her that she'd probably cry, and one thing I don't like is watching my daughter cry. I'll hang it on the wall to make her happy, I'll do anything to make her happy. My first priority in life is Arleigh now, it has been this way for a month. I must say it's been the best month of my life.

"Dad?" Arleigh's soft voice questioned.

"Yes sweetheart." I answer with a much warmth as I can muster, I'm usually a cold person thankfully my daughter changed that About me.

"What is love?" Shit, how do you explain love to a five year old? What am I supposed to say, oh well love is something that just gets you hurt? Surely not, love is what gave me Arleigh and I love her like I never thought possible.

"Love is.." Uhmmm, how to say this? "When you have a nightmare and you ask me if you sleep with me, well love is when I moved over to give you the warm spot so you don't have to sleep on cold. Love is when you take my chocolate frogs." I give her a knowing smile but she looks at me so guiltily. I can't help but tousle her beautiful strawberry blonde hair before I continue. "But I still keep them in the same place so you'll be able to have them whenever you want." I hope that was good enough.

"Do you love me?" Arleigh whispers looking down at her feet. I can't help but stare at her in shock, how could she question my love for her?

"More than you'll know, you're my daughter I'll always love you! Why would you think I don't love you?" I ask her kindly.

"'Cause you wasn't here with me forever." She had little tears in her perfect silver eyes.

"I'll always be here from this day forward, I promised with all my heart Arleigh." I told her truthfully as I wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"Do you still love my mummy? Uncle Harry said you use to love her." She sniffled. Of course the bastard told her that. Why wouldn't he always trying to make things difficult for me.

"Yes, always have always will." I honestly don't see any reason to lie to her.


	8. Simply Platonic, and One Sided Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Character's except Arleigh.

A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you like it!

Ginny's POV

"Mummy!" Arleigh squealed with excitement. I turned around to see her hanging onto Draco's arm, he had just apparated with our daughter into my parents living room.

"Morning sweetheart!" I greet her cheerfully though, the effects of last nights nights firewhiskey had left me with a pounding headache this morning. I was stealing a glance at Draco when I felt her little arms wrap around my legs. "Did you have a good time this weekend?"

"Yes! I made you this for you!" She handed me a piece of parchment with blue and red coloured marker blotches on it.

"I love it!" I'm defiantly going to hell for lying to a five year old about her 'art'. "Thank you!"

"Guess what dad said mum. Guess!" She was so excited that it's hard telling what Draco told her.

"What did he say?" I asked her while eyeing Draco carefully, he shrugged like he use to do back at Hogwarts when he had no idea what was happening.

"He said he'd here for me! He won't leave me for forever again! You won't have to cry over him leaving anymore mummy, he promised he'd always be here!" She rambled. I was horrified at her statement and I'm sure my face mirrored just that. I know she didn't understand the significants of her comment about me crying over Draco none the less I am still traumatized.

"Arleigh honey, why don't you go show your pretty picture to your grandma." Draco suggested.

"Okie dokie, NAN NAN MOLLY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Arleigh screeched and ran out of living room on a wild goose chase for my mum.

"I didn't know she was going to say all of that." Draco sighed he leaned against the wall and started running his hand through his snow white blonde hair. "I swear Ginny I only promised her I wouldn't leave her."

"Why, Draco? Why tell her did you tell her you won't leave her? You never left her before it was my fault I kept you from her. I never told you about her." I will not cry, I will not cry. Damn it if I do anything I will scream, I refuse to let Draco see me cry.

"Gin, she asked me if I loved her, and when I assured her I did and asked why she thought I didn't love her she said it was cause I was wasn't there for her." Guilt surged through my body, I opened my mouth to start an apology though Draco cut me off. "You can't blame your self forever. You were scared, I mean I wish you would've told me. I would've been there for you, I would've been there for Arleigh. You did a great job with her by yourself for five whole years. Our daughter is amazing, and I guess I never really thanked you for giving her to me. She's all I have now and I wouldn't trade the last three months for anything." When he had finished his monologue about Arleigh I had broken my silent vow not to cry. The tears were slowly rolling down my cheeks. I know he noticed because Draco soon engulfed me in a comforting hug, he reached up and wiped the stray tears away from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his chest. He just let me cry and rubbed my back soothingly. He's always been great at comforting me, but then again so has Harry. Over the past three months if it hadn't have been for Harry I don't know what I would have done. I told him two weeks ago that I was willing to give this a shot with him, I'd never seen him so happy. I guess we have been seeing each other for past couple of weeks.

"What is this?" I heard a livid voice from the fireplace, someone had clearly just flooed into the living room interrupting our innocent moment. I froze as I felt Draco stiffen and drop his arms to his side.

"Harry, it's not what it looks like." Draco pleaded, I turned around to see Harry with a clear look of betrayal in his eye.

Looking at Harry's shocked features made me feel shameful for being in such an close embrace with the father of my child, my ex lover, my friend I'm not really sure what to call the relationship between me and Draco. I mean it's completely platonic, I know any romantic feeling between the two of us are one sided. That one side belonging to me of course, I have Harry now and I'm trying to focus my romantic feelings on him. "Good afternoon Harry." It's the only thing I could think of to say.

He gives me a confused look. "Good afternoon Ginny," nodding to me. "Draco," he added. "I'm just going to see if Molly needs any help in the kitchen." He sighed and slipped out of the living room.

Well shit, my day has defiantly just went to hell and back. "So I think I'm going to see if my mum needs any help too." I excuse my self lamely, looking up at Draco to see he was just as embarrassed as I was. Should I even be embarrassed? It was just a platonic embrace between friends, if you could even call us friends. We are born enemies, Malfoy's and Weasley's are not to be friends.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Arleigh then head back to the manor." He muttered breaking my train of thought as he went on a wild goose chase to find our wild fire of a daughter.


End file.
